Buffy la Cazavampiros 1x01 Viejas Enemigas
by AdrianDi.fazio
Summary: Fan fiction en Español Argentino sobre Buffy, la Cazavampiros, a partir de su 5ta temporada.


Fan Fiction de Buffy la Cazavampiros, Espa ol Argentino. Escrito por Adri n Di Fazio.  
/AdrianAsnicar - Facebook: pages/Buffy-la-Cazavampiros-Foro-Latino/429247870453523 La siguiente historia no fue escrita por Josh Whedon ni para uso comercial, solo por diversi n de los fans.  
Buffy la Cazavampiros - Episodio 01: "Viejas enemigas".  
_

-Al caer el sol, una peque a est jugando en una plaza de juegos, con su hermana apenas unos meses m s grande que ella.  
Su madre est a un lado hablando por celular, fuera de cuidado de lo que sus ni as hacen, intentando resolver un problema con su marido. Entre gritos y pasos, esta se aleja del lugar donde sus hijas juegan sin darse cuenta. Un hombre extra o se acerca a ellas, vigilando que nadie est al rededor observando de l o de las ni as siquiera. Cuando ya est demasiado cerca, lo nico que hace es apoyar una rodilla justo en frente de ellas y mirarlas sonr endo. -" Hey! Linda arena verdad?" dice el extra o hombre. Una de las peque as le dice que ellas no deben hablar con extra os. "Bien, eso es cierto. Mi nombre es Charlie. Ahora nos conocemos! Cuales son sus nombres?". Las ni as confundidas, se miran entre ellas y acceden a hablar con l.  
-"Mi nombre es Ariela, ella es Jessie. Estamos con mam , pero ella est hablando con tel fono con pap , as que no debemos molestarla." -" Mam cree que ustedes molestan? Pero si son adorables! Tengo una idea." Las ni as sonr eron cuando este hombre sac una pelota extra a multicolor. -" La quieren? Es muy f cil, solo tienen que venir conmigo, tengo una para cada una." Una de las ni as, fascinada por el color de la pelotita extra a se levanta de la arena muy feliz, mientras la otra a n duda. -"T mala" le dice este hombre a la ni a que estaba de pie. Esta la agarra y al tomarla puede sentir que su cuerpo se debilita, su piel comienza a cambiar de color y su vista comienza a nublarse. Una mujer morena y hermosa saca la pelota de las manos de la ni a de una patada,  
en menos de un segundo se da la vuelta, toma a este hombre del cuello, que no lleg a levantarse para escapar, y lo tira a unos 2 metros. -" Jugando con ni as, eh?" exclama esta hermosa mujer. -"Tengo un mejor juego, la chica que mataba al vampiro." Ah es cuando la cara de este hombre cambia completamente a arrugarse y sacar grandes dientes.  
-" Tu qui n rayos eres?" dice este hombre. -"Wooow, cre que ser a conocida aqu en Sunnydale." esta da una vuelta en el aire y llega hacia l, golpea de una patada su cara y clava una estaca en su coraz n, convirtiendo en polvo al hombre. -"Por cierto... Soy Faith." Faith es una Cazadora de vampiros. Salida de rehabilitaci n hace poco, luego de estar en la c rcel, est decidida a tener una buena vida. Despu s de el incidente que habr a tenido con la famosa Cazadora de la cuidad a la que hab a llegado, estaba pensando en volver a lo antiguo y a su profesi n: Cazar vampiros. En una de las casas de la cuidad de Sunnydale, se encuentra una t pica adolescente que va a la escuela, quiere tener novio,  
sale con sus amigas y disfruta de el cari o de su madre, su hermana y los amigos de su hermana.  
-"Dawn Te lavaste los dientes?" dice a lo lejos una voz femenina muy dulce. -" Buffy por favor! Tengo 14 a os, s cuando debo lavar mis dientes." Contesta esta ni a, llamada Dawn, la peque a hermana de Buffy. Tras descubrir por error hace 2 d as que ella es una "llave m stica" Dawn ltimamente se siente triste. Realmente, esta no existe, fue creada por unos monjes para ocultarla de qui n quiera usar su gran poder, que es abrir dimensiones infernales, que pueden desatar el infierno en donde se abra. Fue hecha en "Forma humana" y env ada como una hermana, a la famosa Cazadora, porque sab an que ella la proteger a con su vida. Dawn, fue inclu da en la familia hace apr ximadamente 10 meses, pero el hechizo que hicieron los monjes al inclu rla en la familia, fue alterar sus memorias desde ese momento hacia atr s, para inclu rla en todos los sucesos que la rodean. Todos creen que Dawn estuvo toda la vida, pero no es as , solo es un truco de memoria. Buffy, Tara & Willow, se encuentran resolviendo un caso de unas extra as apariciones de personas sin vida, encontradas con su cuerpo sin rganos y como si su vida hubiese sido "absorvida" por algo. -"Es muy extra o, el cad ver est como si su vida hubiese sido arrebatada, nadie dejar a solo la piel y los huesos, es asqueroso." dice Willow. -"Adem s Se comen sus rganos? eso es sano y dejan la piel, eso es sano Verdad?" Tara la observa con una cara extra a y de haber sentido un poco de asco, as que la Cazadora las mira y dice "Eso supongo." -"Podemos conseguir algo en los libros,  
alg n demonio que haga este tipo de homicidios, o algo as ." Exclama Tara confudida.  
Alguien toca la puerta y Buffy se apr xima a ella. Al abrirla, esta se queda congelada y con una mirada extra a, al ver que qui n tocadaba la puerta, no era nad nada menos que Faith, la Cazadora que hab a tratado de matarla.  
El llamado de ngel d as anteriores, hab a advertido a Buffy que Faith, hab a salido de la c rcel y rehabilitaci n y que ya estar a cambiada. -"No me imagin que vendr as" Dijo Buffy. -"Bien, creo que no te has olvidado de mi." respondi la hermosa morena. Luego de charlar todo lo que hab a sucedido en su rehabilitaci n en la c rcel, Faith pas a contar lo que hab a vivido una hora antes de llegar a la casa de Buffy, un vampiro entregando una extra a pelotita multicolor a unas ni as. -"Por suerte llegu a avisarle a su madre y llevarla al hospital, la ni a casi se hab a quedado ciega, pero por suerte los doctores pudieron salvarla. Ahora yo me pregunto..."- Y Faith saca la misma pelotita envuelta en unos arapos en una caja -" Que es esto?." Willow, Tara & Buffy sab an que era obvio que las muertes sucedidas d as atr s, eran causadas por ese extra o objeto que Faith tra a con ella. As que habr a que investigarlo m s tarde y seguramente con la ayuda de libros y el gran Giles. Un jarr n cae sin explicaci n alguna al piso y logra romperse por completo. -" Dawn, deja de hacer eso!" -Grit Buffy mirando hacia la parte de arriba del techo, donde estaba su hermana menor -" Lo siento Buffy, no lo controlo" Grit la ni a desde arriba. Dawn, adem s de ser la llave, ten a poderes telequin ticos. El poder de mover objetos con su mente,  
pero que a n ella no sabr a manejar y solo le salen cuando est enojada. Xander y Anya estaban comprando su primer departamento juntos, as que hab an estado ocupados todo el d a. Llegaron a la casa de Buffy de visita, y Anya muy molesta. -"Es un fastidio, una muerte que me cost mi casa u s, en mis tiempos la gente no cancelaba una venta por una simple muerte." -" Perd n?" dice Tara mirando raramente a Anya. -"Nuestra vendedora de la casa est muerta, algo la mat frente a nosotros y a eso vinimos Buffy, tenemos que resolver algo." Dijo Xander advirtiendo a toda la pandilla que estaban reunidos ah , menos Giles. -" Como muri ?" pregunt Willow. -"Estaba a punto de darnos mi llave Mi llave!, cuando de repente Mortux le di una extra a cosa de colores y le absorvi la vida." exclam Anya y Xander interrumpi ndola -"Al parecer Anya, ya lo conoc a." -"Es un demonio que quita la vida, la guarda y luego las vende en el inframundo. Buen negocio claro, pagan mucho por las vidas humanas ah ." -"Anya, necesito que me digas donde encontrarlo, esto es muy grave, ya hay m s de 10 muertes desde hace 2 d as." dijo Buffy muy preocupada. "-Claro que te dir como encontrarlo Mat a mi vendedora! el due o de las rentas dijo que hab a que esperar hasta ma ana para obtener el departamento. Debe morir Xander m talo!" -"Enseguida cari o." Dijo Xander en tono ir nico. Tras las pistas que les di Anya; Willow, Faith & Buffy fueron tras el demonio. No fue dif cil encontrarlo, estaba atancando otra v ctima fuera de la escuela de Sunnydale. Faith se acerc y intent golpearlo, pero esta fue detenida por Willow, ya que seg n hab a le do por los datos de Anya, tocar al demonio ten a el mismo efecto que tocar su artefacto multicolor. As que Willow lo alej con un destello blanco que sali de sus manos. -"No s donde rayos est la fuente de poder, solo cortar su cabeza" dijo Buffy muy convencida. Tom una espada y se acerc contando sus pasos hacia l. Faith cuidando sus espaldas, se acercaba atr s de Buffy. -" Que demonios sucede aqu ? No me digas que esto es otro maldito encuentro de demonios, es el tercero en mi d a de b squeda de hoy." Dijo una hermosa rubia mujer, que sali desde la oscuridad. -"Pronto vete de aqu !" Dijo Willow advirtiendole a la mujer que se valla, ya que lo que suced a era peligroso, pero esta no se asust ni un pelo. El demonio aprovech el momento y arroj la bola de colores a esta rubia hermosa, entre los gritos de Faith, Buffy y Willow de que no la tomara, esta mujer la atrap . -" Que es esto, un hermoso regalo para mi? Ser lo que estoy buscando? ... Un momento, esto es solo un juguete. T ! Me enga aste!" Dijo se alando al demonio. As que solo se acerc , y le quebr el cuello de un solo golpe.  
Destruy la pelota extra a de tan solo apretarla y luego se fue caminando. Buffy no permitir a que se fuera sin ninguna explicaci n, as que solo se acerc y le pregunt qui n demonios era. -"Mira ni a, no quiero las gracias si te salv de algo,  
solo d jame seguir con mi busqueda." Buffy no la dejar a ir solo con esta explicaci n, as que la tom del brazo y le dijo -"Ahora t esc chame, no te ir s de aqu sin darme alguna explicaci n acerca de qui n eres y que..." Antes de dejarla terminar de hablar, la extra a mujer golpe a Buffy, haciendola volar apr ximadamente 6 metros. Faith se acerc y fracas , tal fue la patada que le di tambi n a ella, que la estamp contra un callej n que hab a ah . Willow no se quedar a atr s, as que solo dijo "Estintlick" y un poderoso poder sali de sus manos y enviado a esta extra a. "- Eso es todo lo que tienes ni a?"  
Se acerc y antes que lograra golpearla, Buffy la corri de una patada. " Me pegaste! Como pudiste?" le dice la flamante rubia a Buffy, mientras esta segu a golpeandola. -" Que no te ense aron modales? No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a la gente! Bien, me cansaste." Tom a Buffy de las manos y la dio vuelta " Sabes? Acabo de notar algo, tienes super poderes.  
Que maravilla! Puedes volar?" Y arroj a la Cazadora por los aires, tir ndola al lado de Faith, que estaba inconciente. Buffy no quer a volver a intentar, as que solo orden a Willow que corriera, tomo a Faith y se alejaron del lugar. Qui n era esta mujer? Que era lo que estaba buscando? Porque no le afect el poder del demonio cuando ella lo toc ? Eran preguntas que se hac an Willow & Buffy de camino a casa. Al otro d a, luego de descansar bien, Buffy estaba charlando con Riley sobre lo sucedido la noche pasada. -"Debes consultar a Giles, pero si dices que era m s fuerte que t " Dijo el muchacho. -"Riley, era incre ble, solo tendr a mi edad, era imposible que tenga ese tipo de poder, mat al demonio y me derrib a mi y a Faith. El poder de Willow fue sin efecto sobre ella." dijo Buffy mirando a Riley desconcertada. -"Buffy, cari o, llam Giles. Dice que lo visites en su casa, que tiene noticias sobre un tal Consejo, donde l trabaja."  
Dijo la se ora Summers asomandose por la puerta de la cocina. Buffy agradecida por el aviso, se dirigi a la casa de su vigilante con Dawn y su novio Riley. Willow y Tara pr cticaban un hechizo en su cuarto de la universidad. -"Es f cil, solo es para que cuando yo me pierda, pueda encontrarte, y as jam s pueda perderte." Dijo Tara mirando muy dulcemente a Willow. -"Est bien, me parece perfecto." dijo Willow sonr endo. -"Luego podemos adoptar un gato, ten a pensado que fuera de nosotras, quer a ponerle "Kitty" o "Miss Gatito Fant stico" Que te parece?" agreg la peliroja. -"Me encantar a, la gata ser de las dos. Y yo siempre lo ser ... Tuya." Y ambas se acercaron a darse un beso y abrazarse.  
"-Buffy esto no es nada bueno, seg n el Consejo de Vigilantes, dicen que esta mujer no es solo una mujer." Dijo Giles con su voz de preocupado, bebiendo t . Luego agreg : "Esto puede ser de lo que te adviertieron los monjes, de eso que buscaba a Dawn estar a cerca." -"No dejar que nadie toque a mi hermana Giles, sea lo que sea lo derrotar . Dime contra que demonio me estoy efrentando. -"Su nombre es Glory, y no es un demonio... Es un Dios." Exclam Giles mirando seriamente a Buffy. -" Buenos d as! Aqu estoy, que tal a todo mundo, volv ." Dijo una voz femenina y alegre que sal a de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Giles. -" Cordelia?" Exclamaron Giles y Buffy mirando a la ex porrista y reina de la escuela, Cordelia.


End file.
